


the magic of twins

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [308]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Mukuro has a crush, Junko wants to mess with her sister, and Makoto gets caught in the crossfires.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Series: Commissions [308]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 38





	the magic of twins

Junko can tell that her twin has a thing for the boy, though she can’t really figure out why. There is something undeniably adorable about watching the way she both tries to keep up her act and also tries to keep from getting flustered around Makoto, but at the same time, it makes it hard for her to just watch. When it comes to messing with Mukuro, she likes to consider herself a champion, and when she knows that her twin has a crush on someone as lame as  _Makoto_ , it almost feels like it would be too easy to mess with him.

Especially given the current circumstances, when the two of them happen to share an appearance. Well, as much as they possibly can, all things considered. Mukuro could never actually hope to live up to the standards that Junko has set, but she really is doing her best. In that regard, she might deserve a reward, such as the boy she has been mooning over- and doing a bad job of hiding it- hand-delivered to her. Instead, Junko wants to see what she can do to mess with both Mukuro and the boy in question, and in a situation like this, it is all too easy.

If anything, she is the one having the opportunity hand-delivered to her, and if things work out the way that she wants them to, then there is a chance that Mukuro will still get some fun out of it, so long as it actually inspires her enough to get up the nerve to do something about this pathetic little crush that she has. Either way, Junko knows that she is going to have plenty of fun with it, and as far as she is concerned, that is all that really matters.

All she has to do is find a chance to get Makoto alone when she knows that Mukuro will not be able to intervene. Though it would be interesting to see how he might react once he finds out that he is dealing with two of them, she wants to prolong that reveal for as long as possible. Up until then, it will be fun to confuse him with the two vastly different versions of Junko that he is going to meet along the way, and it will be fun to watch Mukuro try to keep up with it, unable to do anything about what her sister does, other than trying to cover up for it and go along with it.

Once she has the ball rolling, it is guaranteed to be nonstop entertainment, all the way until the end. And whether it leaves her sister loving her or hating her, she knows that she is going to get her kicks either way, and as long as that happens, then nothing else really matters. With all that in mind, she sets her plan into motion, eager to see how far she can take this.

~X~

Mukuro can’t know for certain that Junko is up to something, but it definitely seems like she is. She is good at that, at hiding everything that she knows Mukuro will want to know, while managing to perfectly hint at it, dangling it right in front of her even while giving her nothing to go off of. And lately, she has been doing that nearly constantly, and, as predicted, leaving no hints to figure out what she is going to do.

More often than not, if she hints at something without giving away any information to Mukuro, then that means that Mukuro is a part of what she is up to. Somehow, some way, Junko is going to do something that is going to impact her, and she would bet that impact will be negative, considering who she is dealing with. It is flattering, in its own way, that Junko is willing to go this far just to get a rise out of her, because it reminds her that her twin sister really does care about her, in her own way.

In the only way that she is capable of caring, really, so in that way, it is a high honor. That being said, right now, Mukuro is not sure how much she actually appreciates it. This is a delicate situation, with her doing all she can to emulate her sister and keep her classmates from catching onto her act, so if Junko is going to do something that effects her, there is a chance that she could risk bringing some light to that situation. She is not sure if her sister really would expose her own schemes just for the sake of some brief entertainment, just because she wants to mess with Mukuro.

In fact, it almost seems vain of her to even consider that, to think that her reaction would be worth all of that, but stranger things have happened where Junko is concerned. It seems like that is exactly where she is heading, but it is hard to tell, since she has nothing to go off of. The only thing that she hopes is that Makoto is not involved in any of this, which almost guarantees that he will be. Even if she tries to keep her feelings to herself, it would not surprise her at all if Junko has figured them out, and if that is the source of all of this.

As much as she loves and admires her sister, she definitely does not want Makoto getting wrapped up in this, for his own sake and because she is not sure if she wants him meeting her twin at all. If Junko is plotting something with him, it would not be hard to guess what that would involve, and when it comes to competing for hearts, Junko has assured her a few times that Mukuro is no competition at all. She knows that, but if it comes down to it, she thinks that she would be willing to at least try and compete.

~X~

Junko finds her perfect opportunity soon enough, and approaches Makoto, pleased to see that he does not seem to notice much of a difference, at least not yet. Mostly pleased, at least, but there is a part of her that is a little miffed that he does not even attempt to comment on how much prettier she looks now. Either way, she takes his hand, telling him that she has somewhere that she needs to meet him, in private, because there is something that they absolutely have to discuss.

As for Makoto, he follows along in confusion, not sure what it is that Junko could need him for. The two of them are not close or anything, but he would be insane to turn down any sort of invitation from a model like her, even if there is something different about her, something that he can’t quite put his finger on. Really, he does not know her well enough to be making assumptions like that, so he decides to forget about all of that, as she leads him along, so that they can actually be alone together.

“Here, let’s go in here!” she says, and he is surprised to see that this is just a tiny storage closet. Before he can ask her what she wants to do in here, she is already pushing him forward into the tight, dark space, and following after him. Once they are both shut inside, their bodies are so close that he can feel every breath she takes, and is certain that she can feel the way his heart is pounding in his chest as he tries to get that under control.

“It’s okay to be a little excited, you know,” she says, like she can read his mind or something. “I mean, trapped in a closet with the most gorgeous girl in your whole class? Sounds like a dream come true for any boy your age!”

“I’m not _trapped_ ,” he says, but she laughs.

“That’s what you think,” she replies in a voice that leaves him wondering if he should be as turned on as he is, or if he should be terrified. He is at least a little bit terrified, but not terrified enough to test and see if he really is trapped, if she is going to let him get past if he tries to leave. Truthfully, he does not want to leave at all.

Suddenly, Junko turns around and bends over right in front of them, and with such little distance between them, that means that her ass rubs right against him, causing him to let out a strangled gasp. Already, he is starting to get too excited, and if she stays like this, she is going to be able to feel that in no time at all. Laughing to herself, Junko says, “Seriously, you don’t have to be such a stick in the mud about it? Why are you so shy? You can’t go all the way or anything, but you can use my thighs if you want. I’ve seen the way you stare at my legs, so I know you like them.”

It’s true that he stares at his legs too much, but he did not realize that she had noticed. He has no idea what is going on, or how things have gone this far, but before he realizes it, he is moving to undo his pants, so that he can do just as she has said. Makoto would have to be crazy to turn something like this down, no matter how confusing it all is for him.

Her thighs are softer than he would have expected them to be, but then, he was a little thrown by her appearance from the start. That is one of the differences that he can’t quite place, the way she looks a little different, a little softer, in some ways. He knows that she has mentioned looking a little different depending on how she does her makeup, but that does not explain her legs, or anything like that.

That being said, he hardly has any time to question that once she is squeezing those soft thighs around his cock, making him cry out and whimper. She laughs at how needy he sounds, before saying, “Go on, do that to your heart’s content. By the way, you can touch me as much as you want, so just go at it!”

Makoto has no idea why she is doing any of this, but how can he question it when it’s exactly what he needs right now? He reaches his hands out in front of him, reaching around her so that he can grab at her boobs. She scoffs, muttering something about how predictable he is, but it does not sound like she is actually bothered by it. At least, she does nothing to stop him, letting him fondle her while he starts to buck his hips forward, fucking her thighs until he is left gasping and whimpering, rendered so pathetic by all of this.

Junko knows exactly what she is doing to him, knows exactly how to tease him and drive him wild. Though he has no idea why she has taken this interest in him, he knows that everything she has done so far has been meant to push him over the edge, to render him this pathetic, while he uses those perfect legs to get off.

~X~

The first stage of her plan is a success. She knows that Mukuro knows, because when she pokes her head out of the closet, she sees Mukuro about to round the corner. Junko gestures for her to hide, and she does a good job staying hidden as Junko leads Makoto out of the closet. He is so dazed he does not even notice the playful wink that she throws in he sister’s direction, her way of letting Mukuro know that the ball is in her court now.

~X~

Makoto can hardly believe what has gotten into Junko, but if he thought there first encounter could have been a dream, he knows that it must have been real when she corners him the next day, bringing him to the boys’ bathroom without a word, so that the two of them can get some more alone time. Though he still has no idea what he has done to get her to pay this much attention to him, he is still not going to question it, and is just going to keep enjoying what is clearly a very good thing.

“Junko…” he breathes, once she has them locked into a stall, as she drops down to her knees. She looks up at him with a playful smile on her face, but he wonders for a moment if she has done her makeup a little differently today, because she looks different. Or, rather, the same as she normally does, but not how she looked yesterday. Even her body seems a little different, and she catches him staring.

“What is it?” she asks. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, no, nothing! It’s just, you know, you seem a little…” He knows that he can’t actually say something like that, but she can tell where his eyes are pointed, and when she realizes that he is staring at her chest, she starts laughing. There is almost something stiff about her laugh, but now he knows that he is just being way too critical about these little things, when he should just count himself lucky that a model has decided she wants him.

“Oh, these? I was just wearing more padding yesterday, you know how it is,” she says, with a wave of her hand. “Some of my bras give a lot more _boom_ , if you know what I mean, cos some photo shoots practically demand it. Lot of pervs in the industry…but let’s not talk about them, I’m just here to be with _you_.”

Well, that is certainly enough to get his mind off of it entirely, and he decides to just believe what she says. Junko would understand a lot more about fashion things than he would, so he should take her word for it, rather than trying to question things that he actually has no idea about. It must be hard work being a model, if she has to be that conscientious of so many details, and plan and change her appearance based on the littlest things.

She unzips his pants, and he forgets all about the woes of the modeling industry, a lot more interested in the one model in front of him who, for whatever reason, has become incredibly infatuated with him. Junko licks her lips as she pulls his erection out, and he shudders in anticipation, hardly able to believe that all of this is happening. Just two days ago, he was completely inexperienced, and now it seems that Junko can’t get enough of him, doing more for him than anyone ever has.

Wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, she moans softly, and he feels himself starting to go weak. This is more than he ever could have prepared for, and in the midst of everything, it feels so weird to be able to have this much going on that no one else knows about, his own private little happiness. In the midst of everything else, he has this weird, sudden affair with Junko, and as he rests a hand on the back of her head, he groans, letting her take the lead for now.

She draws him into her mouth slowly, and uses her tongue along his shaft all the while, teasing him more and more. It takes all that he has not to beg for more, to keep his noises limited to the pathetic moans that he absolutely can’t help letting out. He bucks his hips a little bit, reflexes kicking in, and she looks up at him, a new look in her eyes, unlike anything he has seen from her before.

Makoto is used to Junko with those playful, flirtatious expressions, so to see her look at him like this is weird, in a way he can’t think to describe. All he knows is that there is something a bit more sincere to her expression, something that makes him wonder just how serious she is about this. Whether she is just messing with him to get her kicks, or whether she really likes him and really wants him, he has decided to be content, but the thought that she might genuinely want to be with him is a strange and exciting thought indeed.

But then she looks back down as she focuses on sucking him off, and he starts to wonder if he might have imagined the whole thing, before he is so overwhelmed by the efforts of her mouth that forgets to think about it at all. Nothing else matters, except Junko’s lips and her tongue, her warm, wet mouth that leaves him moaning, gripping the back of her head as he starts to buck his hips again, completely unable to help the reaction.

She lets him take over then, moaning a bit herself as he starts thrusting into her mouth. Makoto has never felt this good before in his life, and he had thought fucking her thighs the day before had been the pinnacle. If things keep up like this, he is going to end up overloaded with pleasure. That is the last thought on his mind before he comes right down her throat.

~X~

Junko laughs to herself as she watches her sister suck off Makoto in the bathroom. Mukuro must know that her cameras have seen, that her sister is aware that she has made her move. Her act could be a little better, and Junko is a little insulted that Mukuro would portray her as someone who had to wear chest pads- really, she should have padded her own chest! Then she would have been able to keep Makoto from asking questions, and not made her sexier twin sister look like some kind of boobless wonder!

It looks like Junko is going to have to get a little bit of payback for that, and make things a little more interesting as well. She is pretty sure, after this move, Mukuro is not going to be able to stand it anymore, and might actually get up in arms about it, which is exciting. It will be fun to see how far Mukuro is willing to go where this boring boy is concerned, when she never normally does anything to rebel against her sister.

~X~

Once again, Junko wants to get him alone, and by now, Makoto is starting to get used to. He is still no closer to figuring out what it is that the model sees in him, nor is he any closer to understanding how she can look so different all the time, in such subtle ways, once again grateful that he does not have to deal with the kinds of things that models do. But he is far beyond questioning it by now, just glad that he has her, and that she seems just as into him as ever.

This time, when she gets him alone, he says something that he probably shouldn’t, something dumb, but it just kind of slips out. He gets a look at her chest and comments, “Oh, you’re wearing the padding today, huh?” As soon as it is out of his mouth, he thinks he probably should not have, but then she just laughs it off, and he laughs with her, more relieved than amused by the situation.

“No, silly boy, these puppies are definitely real!” she declares, and much to his surprise, she starts taking her shirt off. All he can do is gawk as she removes her shirt, and then her bra as well, her breasts bouncing free, and looking every bit as big without anything covering them, meaning that she is definitely not wearing anything to enhance them.

But he had been certain that they had looked smaller the day before, and when he asked her, she had explained it. Now, she laughs at him as if it is something he came up with on his own, as if he were just making a joke, and he can tell from a glance that her boobs are definitely real. Real, and also really fucking great, and he swallows hard as he looks at them.

“You wanna touch them?” she asks, and he starts reaching a hand out right away, unable to help himself. She holds her hand up, though, stopping him. “Wait, no, I thought of something better! Get that dick out and sit back, let me handle everything!”

“Sure thing,” he replies. He has gotten this far by letting Junko handle everything, and he is definitely willing to keep that up for the time being. As it is, he is so distracted by her breasts that he has mostly forgotten his confusion, deciding to push it to the back of his mind for now. He can think about it letter, for all that it’s worth, or maybe he will not even bother with that, since he really does not care about those slight inconsistencies, when she keeps finding such great ways to take his mind off of them.

Once he has done as she has told him, she gets up over his lap, where she is able to put his cock between her breasts. His breath catches in his throat as he understands what she is doing, and she gives him a bright, almost terrifying grin before squeezing them together. With his cock perfectly nestled between them, it feels so good, so much better than his hand ever has.

“How d’ya like that, huh?” she asks. “You believe me that they’re real now?”

“Yeah, I mean…I never doubted you, not really, I just…” What is he doing even trying to speak right now? He can’t even _think_ , and she just starts giggling before she begins moving, and then he is definitely too far out of his mind to do anything at all. She pulls up and pushes down, slowly at first, but she falls into a rather quick rhythm as she essentially uses her chest to jerk him off, and it is the most wonderful thing that he has ever felt in his life. Dizzy and overwhelmed, he can’t hope to contain himself, which is exactly what Junko is counting on, as she teases him more and more.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a coherent thought struggles through, and that is that, whenever she seems “softer” like this, like she did in the closet when he fucked her thighs, that is when she gets more playful with him. He still isn’t even quite sure what it means that she seems softer, but he can make that connection, whatever the connection may mean. And then he is quickly lost in his dizzying pleasure again, and lets that thought slip away, certain that there is no significance to it at all, and that he is just over-thinking the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Even if Junko sometimes acts different, or even looks different, the fact that she is into him at all is a miracle in and of itself. And even more miraculous than that are these perfect tits, pushing him closer and closer until he is right there on the edge, and he tries to warn her, moaning out, “Stop, or I’m gonna…fuck, you’re gonna make me come!”

“That’s the point, isn’t it, dummy?” she asks with a snort, and does not slow down at all, not even when he is losing control and coming all over her, splattering her neck and chest with his seed, and even getting some on her face. Junko does not mind at all, and it seems this is what she wanted.

~X~

Needless to say, Mukuro is about at her wit’s end with this one. She managed to catch sight of Junko leading Makoto off again, and managed to sneak along after them, able to peek and watch everything without getting caught. It so figures that Junko would do something to further confuse him, and to make it that much harder for her to keep up this ruse, if she is going to go any further with him. It is clear that this means war, but war is something that Mukuro is very familiar with, and she is not going to lose.

If she can’t play at Junko’s game like Junko would, then she can do things her own way.

~X~

Makoto has no idea what to think when Junko says that she wants to go all the way with him, only for the door to swing open, and another Junko to walk in. For a moment, he thinks he must be dreaming or hallucinating, and the Junko that was just about to push him down on the bed looks mildly irritated, but almost like she was expecting this. Seeing her own double does not seem to bother her at all.

“What are you doing here?” she asks, her tone almost sounding bored. “You’re really gonna blow your cover just to get some dick?”

“Maybe I am. You sure didn’t seem to mind risking that,” the other Junko replies, as she approaches the two of them. The closer they get, the more he can spot the differences between the two of them. Mainly, the differences in their faces that he has noticed before, attributing it to different makeup styles, and there is the matter of their chest sizes, and their bodies in general, and suddenly, he realizes that the Junko who has been with him is the “softer” version, whereas the one that just entered the room is the one that he had been used to, up until “soft” Junko started coming onto them.

Could it really be possible that they are two separate people? Are there actually two Junkos, rather than one Junko that does different things with her appearance depending on how playfully aggressive her personality has become? It almost seems like it should have been obvious, but it also seems completely insane, too crazy to be real, something that he never would have thought of on his own.

“We’re twins,” the first Junko says, upon noticing the way he can’t seem to close his mouth, leaving it hanging open in his shock. “I’m the prettier twin, and she’s the…well, I’m sure you don’t need me to give away all the dirty details.”

“Twins? But how is that…who have I been…?”

“Mostly her, but she’s not Junko. I’m the real, one and only Junko Enoshima! My unlucky twin over there is Mukuro, and she’s been posing as me while I’ve been watching from the shadows. But all that isn’t important right now,” she says, waving her hand. To Makoto, those details seem incredibly important, and he wants to know why Junko would want to watch, and why the sixteenth “missing” student has been right here with them from the start, posing as her own sister.

“She only stepped in to get your attention,” the other Junko- Mukuro- says. “It was when she…took you to the closet that you met her.”

“Yeah, cos this sap couldn’t stop mooning over you but wasn’t gonna make a move! I was just helping!”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Oh, don’t be such a stick in the mud. He’s been having the time of his life. Talk about a lucky student, am I right?” Junko gets quite the laugh out of her joke before saying, “So, Mukuro, did you come to fight me for his affection?”

“Something like that,” Mukuro replies, before pushing past her sister. She finishes the job of pushing Makoto on the bed, and there is something entirely different in her expression now. It is like that hint of something different he saw in her eyes when she sucked him off, and now he realizes that he is looking at the real Mukuro. Now that she does not have to bother hiding behind her sister’s personality, she seems much more genuine, but also plenty aggressive, ready to take what she wants.

He does not stop her, not sure what else he should do. All of this is way too much for him to wrap his head around, still stuck somewhere around trying to understand why they did any of this to begin with, but since they are moving forward, all he can do is follow helplessly behind them. Mukuro has his pants out of the way and her skirt hiked up in no time at all, revealing that she is not wearing any panties as she goes to straddle him.

“Whoa, you _go_ , girl! I had no idea my own sister was packing such a slutty side!” Junko cries, as she moves to take her own panties off. It is hard to tell if she is cheering Mukuro on, or if she still wants to compete with her. Actually, it is hard to tell what she is thinking at all, from one second to the next, as she continues to jump from one thought to the next, and all the while, it feels like something else is lurking beneath the surface.

Mukuro does not concern herself with that, though, and begins pushing down, causing Makoto whimper for her. He has never done anything like this before, has never felt anything like this, and she keeps looking down at him with that sincere look in her eyes, even as her expression starts to falter and she begins to moan as well.

Once she has him entirely inside of her, she only waits a moment before she starts to move, and is quick to fall into her rhythm, bouncing on top of him and overwhelming him all at once. She rises and falls on his cock, driving him mad with such simple movements, but he supposes that is to be expected, when he has next to no experience with anything like this, and the only experience he has so far is what she and her sister have been doing to him.

And he still does not know how to process the fact that the girl on top of him is _not_ Junko, but is the Junko that he knows, beyond a few instances in which he actually spent time with the real Junko, who is watching them and coming closer as she does. She smirks as she climbs onto bed with them and says, “Come on, you can’t leave me out of the fun. I did so much to get him ready for you and even let you steal his virginity, so the least you can do is let me play!”

“Even if I tried to stop you, you’d keep going,” Mukuro replies, her voice oddly stable despite the pace she is using to ride him. Junko laughs nearly hysterically at that remark, as she gets on top of Makoto as well, but she chooses to straddle his face.

“Right you are, sis! Now, Makoto, you probably have no idea how to do this, but just try not to fuck it up!” With that, she sits on his face, and he tries to gather his thoughts enough to figure out what to do and how to do it. She seems to like it when he licks at her, at least enough to start grinding down against him, riding his face and saying, “Good enough, I can take it from here!” Though he thinks he should want to do more for her, he decides that he has no problem with her taking control.

It is hard enough for him to think with everything that is going on, leaving him so dazed and confused that absolutely nothing makes any sense anymore, but he really can’t be expected to know what to do when Mukuro is riding him for all he is worth, not slowing down in the slightest, and finally starting to moan for him as she allows herself to get lost in it. Her noises are nothing compared to Junko’s nearly theatrical cries of pleasure that are probably completely put on, but he can still hear her, and can still tell that she wants him to hear her, that she is trying to make her presence known.

Makoto has no earthly idea why these twins are fighting over _him_. It makes even less sense than their just being one of them, and he had never been able to figure out that one either. But he also has no earthly idea how he is supposed to make a choice, or how anyone is supposed to know who wins this. Now that he knows that it has been a different “Junko” alternating in the times they have messed around, he can see how they have been competing, but he’ll never, for the life of him, be able to explain how one wins a contest like this.

Mukuro suddenly goes tense, her moan turning into a sharp gasp, as Junko laughs and says, “What, that’s it? Lucky bitch, I’m not even _close_ yet!”

Makoto, on the other hand, is rendered completely helpless in the wake of Mukuro’s orgasm, creating an even greater sensation that leaves him coming for her as well, unable to stop himself. Both of them are completely overwhelmed by this, and Junko climbs off of his face, waiting for them both to calm down before she helps Mukuro off of him, ignoring the way that Mukuro tries to say she isn’t done yet.

At first, he thinks that this means this is over. At least, until he sees the terrifying smile on Junko’s face as she moves to get back onto him, saying, “My turn! Let me show you how a real lover does it!”

He still has no idea how to declare a winner. Junko rides him with so much more ferocity than Mukuro, with her head thrown back, her voice loud and wild, completely unrestrained as she uses him until she is able to get off. In the meantime, she pushes him right back to the edge, all over again, so that once again, he is pushed past that edge by the feeling of her orgasm. And he looks up into her face as she screams for him, the face that he can tell now is nothing like her sister’s. He could never choose between the two of them, not when it comes to fucking, but he knows he will always be able to tell them apart from this point on.

His thoughts are barely coherent anymore, though. They have both thrown him for such a loop, both with their shocking reveal as well as the way they have completely worn him out with sex, and he can barely hold his head up anymore, can barely keep his eyes open. He tries to say something, but only mumbles a bit before he gives up.

“Don’t bother asking, he’s completely gone!” Junko says with a snort.

“Why was all this necessary?” Mukuro asks. Her voice sounds so different now that she is not putting one on, trying to sound like her sister. “Did you even want to do this?”

“Of course I wanted to! I had fun, didn’t I? And it pushed _you_ to make a move, as I’ve pointed out, so maybe a little thanks is in order?”

In the middle of their conversation, Makoto drifts off, unable to stay awake for a moment longer.

~X~

Junko did have fun with this, though it could have been more fun, if she had let it go on a little longer, long enough to really hurt at least one of them. But it’s better to put an end to it now, now that she has had a little bit of fun, for the time being. Even if she will end up the only one that remembers all the fun that has been had/

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
